Mi gran error
by Kirai Yami
Summary: Sasuke ha regresado a Konoha despues de manos de Orochimaru. Que hará cuando se entere de que Naruto e Itachi son pareja? en el hospital confieza sus sentimientos al rubio Kyuubi. LEAN, hay toques de LEMON. dejen rr.


**Mi gran error **

**Género:** Yaoi (relación chicoxchico)

**Parejas:**

SasukexNaruto

ItachixNaruto (después puede salir otra O.oU)

."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

Hola! soy yo de nuevo una vez más con mi pervertida mente que no deja de trabajar y tener ideas pervertidas del yaoi (Wa, y luego llegan mis amigas y me dan más ideas) por eso me encuentro escribiendo este nuevo fic para todas las fanáticas del yaoi de esta serie (bueno y que les guste SasukexNaruto por que una amiga no quiere a Sasuke, Wa!) espero que les guste aunque no sea buena escritora. Lean, lean.

**Advertencia: **este fic es yaoi, yaoi, yaoi y no es para mente débiles que se inician en esto y que de momento solo piensan en el shonen ai por que hay lemon, tampoco es para homofóbicos o con tendencias a esto, ni para aquellas que no quieren a Sasuke-kun o para quienes no les agrada la serie.

."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

**Capítulo 1: **Rencuentro

Habían pasado ya casi tres años desde que Uchiha Sasuke había traicionado su aldea natal. Desde ese entonces, después de enfrentar una dura batalla con su amigo y compañero Naruto, y tras partir a lado del sanin Orochimaru, había existido una gran amargura y vacío en su corazón. Se encontraba en una situación peor a la que sentía cuando su hermano mayor había asesinado a su familia. Además de todo, aún no le había sido otorgado el poder total que se le había prometido. Se sentía desesperado por tal situación.

El chico del clan Uchiha había guardado un profundo secreto en su corazón desde hacía tiempo: había estado enamorado de su mejor y único amigo, Naruto. Se había enamorado del chico rubio que siempre solía ser optimista. Su carácter contrastaba tanto que quizá eso era lo que había hecho que tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos especiales hacía el sin que se diera cuenta.

A decir verdad, estos sentimientos habían comenzado a surgir a raíz de la trágica muerte de su familia, cuando aún eran pequeños ambos, pero se había formado bien después de que los dos pertenecieran al mismo equipo tras graduarse.

Pese a esto, había decido ceder a la atractiva oferta de Orochimaru, cegado por la venganza y el odio hacía su hermano.

Ahora, Sasuke se encontraba viviendo (si se le puede llamar vivir) junto al sanin Orochimaru que a menudo era visitado por los ninjas del sonido. Era una pequeña casa descuidada, oscura y húmeda la que les servía de refugio. Su terrible soledad lo había echo más huraño que de costumbre y esto lo orillaba a pensar todo el día en el rubio chico que había sido su mejor amigo. Había ocasiones en las que al sentirse tan impotente de revelarse a Orochimaru, y al pensar en Naruto, algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. También sentía una gran opresión en el pecho de vez en cuando.

-Naruto, por que diablos tuve que abandonar Konoha? Te amo…nunca existió alguien que me comprendiera como tu y que se atreviera a hablar conmigo como un amigo, por que nunca los tuve. Ahora tu estas tan distante de mi, si hubiera regresado contigo…pero fui un estúpido por la maldita ambición de venganza hacía mi hermano…aquel día en que abandoné Konoha, me había armado de valor para decir lo que sentía por ti, pero fui un cobarde… ahora no se que día pueda volver…- pensaba para sí mismo el pelinegro en un rincón oscuro de aquella casa y después golpeó el piso con un puño cerrado.

Casi a diario se lamentaba lo mismo. Más que haber traicionado a su aldea, esa era la verdadera razón de su dolor.

Desde hace días que el pelinegro había estado planeando como regresar a la aldea. Había incrementado sus poderes pero tal vez no eran suficientes como para derrotar a Itachi y tampoco era lo que el sanin le había prometido. Orochimaru si le había dado conocimientos para tener mayores habilidades pero no era suficiente. Aunque ya estaba decidido a regresar. La angustia por ver a su amado Kitsune lo llevó a planear algo para la fuga.

Había preparado todo con cautela, era casi seguro que escapara aquella noche en que Orochimaru daría instrucciones a Kabuto. Aprovecharía el momento idóneo para salir sin hacer ruido alguno y sin dejar rastro, sin embargo sentía mucho miedo de que lo fuera a buscar a Konoha, pero deseaba ver a Naruto con tanto anhelo que ya no le importaba. Estaba más que decidido a llegar y confesarle sus sentimientos.

En efecto, el chico pelinegro salió de ahí y una vez estando afuera, echó a correr y trepó un árbol tras otro, como buen ninja que era. Se perdió entre la penumbra del bosque que comenzaba a notarse minuto a minuto.

Pronto llegó hasta donde estaba una vereda que tal vez le conduciría hacía una aldea y así podría guiarse hasta llegar a Konoha. Llevaba consigo una linterna para alumbrarse.

Caminó durante toda la noche. Por fortuna, ni Orochimaru ni los ninjas del sonido se habían percatado de su ausencia todavía.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana cuando llegó hasta lo que eran los límites de su aldea natal y se decidió a entrar, burlando la seguridad de la entrada de la aldea. En esos instantes se sentía un poco afortunado de algunos trucos que Orochimaru le había enseñado para entrar como espía.

-espero que pronto pueda ver a Naruto, aunque si logro verlo no se en que forma me va a tratar después de traicionarlos- pensó el pelinegro.

Trepó árboles y los recorrió rápidamente para llegar pronto hasta la casa del rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Naruto se encontraban éste y además se encontraba con nada menos que Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Ambos eran pareja desde hacía casi dos años y además de todo vivían juntos desde hacía meses en casa del Kitsune. También se acababan de convertir en amantes debido a que el ojiazul había decidido entregar su cuerpo al pelinegro la noche anterior después de tener insistencia por parte Itachi desde hacía meses.

Naruto quería a Itachi desde hacía tiempo y se había enamorado de él por la forma en que este comenzó a tratarlo y ganarse su cariño. Lo cierto era que Naruto también había estado enamorado de Sasuke cuando estaban ambos en el mismo equipo pero nunca pudo expresarle sus sentimientos y después de su partida se sintió muy mal. Itachi le hacía recordarlo en cierta forma por su asombroso parecido físico. Además después de tanto buscarlo, había perdido la esperanza de que el pelinegro y ex compañero pudiera regresar.

Pero precisamente aquel día en que ambos ninjas sostuvieron una batalla a muerte por la traición de Sasuke, después de enfrentar a los ninjas del sonido, el rubio había estado a punto de confesar sus sentimientos hacía él pero le faltó valor.

Aunque en un principio, Naruto no había querido a aceptar a Itachi por que el había sido la razón de la partida de Sasuke, optó a fin por aceptarlo como pareja por que se dio cuenta de que su actitud había cambiado mucho.

Volviendo al presente, era temprano y el chico rubio comenzaba a abrir sus azulinos ojos. Ya eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana y se percató de que su amante no se encontraba durmiendo junto a él. Se vistió de inmediato con su tan acostumbrado traje color naranja y se salió de la habitación. Escuchó mucho ruido proveniente de la cocina y lo más lógico era que Itachi se encontraba ahí.

-ya despertaste, Naruto! que bien por que te preparé algo para desayunar!- dijo Itachi en forma seductora.

-que bueno por que me muero de hambre!- dijo el rubio jubiloso y acercándose al pelinegro para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-ayer…fue una noche muy especial y maravillosa, Naruto- dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que se acerca para mordisquear la oreja de su koibito.

-teníamos que llegar a eso algún día no? Además me entregué a ti por que te amo, Ita-chan!- dijo el ojiazul tímido.

-bueno, tienes que pagarme que te haya hecho el desayuno, con un beso…- dijo el Uchiha suavemente y acto seguido toma al rubio de la cintura y besa delicadamente sus labios.

Sus bocas se fundían de nuevo en un apasionado beso. Naruto había crecido en estos últimos años y ya no costaba tanto trabajo inclinarse para besar al pelinegro. Cada vez la diferencia de estaturas era mínima. Itachi besaba muy bien además de todo. Se separaron.

-me encantas…Naruto- dijo el pelinegro aún sin soltar al ojiazul de la cintura.

-tú…también me gustas-dijo el rubio algo indeciso. A pesar de que se sentía tremendamente atraído por Itachi y que le guardaba gran cariño, no podía evitar pensar en Sasuke cada vez que besaba a su hermano mayor. También, besar de nuevo a Itachi después de tener su primera vez con él le hacía tener un sentimiento de nostalgia por que hubiese deseado que Sasuke fuera el primero en su vida pero por las circunstancias no había sido posible.

-por que de pronto hablas de esa forma, Naruto?- dijo el pelinegro.

-no es nada importante, ya te dije que te amo…-respondió el Kitsune de nuevo con inseguridad.

El rubio se acercó de nuevo a Itachi y comenzó a besar sus labios de nuevo. Se balanceó sobre él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Aunque Naruto no sabía por que no podía quererlo lo suficiente.

-que te parece si mejor desayunamos?-dijo el rubio a su koibito.

-si! me muero de hambre!- dijo el rubio cambiando su semblante a uno más alegre.

-tenemos que darnos prisa, quiero llevarte al lugar que te prometí…-volvió a hablar el pelinegro.

-genial! Me muero de ganas por ir al sitio que me dijiste que era secreto y especial, Ita-chan!- dijo el ojiazul casi dando un salto de la emoción.

-si, tengo que llevarte a ese lugar hoy mismo, por cierto, que te ha dicho la hokage sobre nuestra relación?!- preguntó Itachi.

-ella no ha vuelto a decir nada sobre eso, Tsunade-bachan no me ha regañado últimamente, pero…Kakashi-sensei si me ha dicho de nuevo que no debería estar contigo, pero yo te amo!- dijo Naruto y después abrazó al pelinegro.

-yo también te quiero y por eso no me gustaría iniciar una batalla innecesaria con tu maestro que no tenga sentido y que te perjudique- dijo el pelinegro en tono serio.

-ya le dije a Kakashi-sensei que no voy a dejarte y también le dije que no se preocupe por que tú no me vas a…- el rubio fue interrumpido.

-…hacerte daño…yo nunca me atrevería a hacerte daño por ningún motivo por que te amo y eres lo más importante para mi, no me atrevería a tal cosa. Nunca tuve un sentimiento así por alguien más, sabes que por ti dejé akatsuki y que por ti me corté el cabello como me lo pediste alguna vez…-dijo el pelinegro dando un beso suave y fugaz a su koibito.

-entonces por que fuiste capaz de asesinar a tus propios padres?- preguntó el rubio a su koibito.

-a ellos no los quería lo suficiente, además estaba harto de su forma de tratarme y de querer manejar mi vida- dijo el pelinegro con una mirad que causaba algo de miedo.

-entonces no serías capaz de hacer lo mismo conmigo?-preguntó el ojiazul con algo de temor.

-claro que no, yo he cambiado por ti, por que si te sucediera algo a ti yo no se que haría, pero mejor vamos a desayunar de una vez y dejemos este tema atrás- dijo el pelinegro.

-Itachi, te ves mucho más lindo con ese corte de cabello…-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Lo cierto era que Naruto había pedido tal cosa al pelinegro por que esto hacía que el parecido físico entre el y Sasuke fuera mayor. Itachi sabía que el Kitsune había estado enamorado de su hermano pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo.

-por cierto, mañana se cumplen 2 años desde que comenzamos nuestra relación-dijo el pelinegro al mirar el calendario.

-si, espero que podamos celebrarlo, Ita-chan- respondió el rubio sonriendo.

-también se cumplen 3 años desde que el infeliz de mi hermano traicionó Konoha, no es así- volvió a decir Itachi.

-recuerda que tu…también traicionaste la aldea alguna vez- dijo el rubio cambiando su expresión. Recordarlo le era doloroso.

-pero ahora lo importante es que estoy a tu lado, Naruto- dijo el pelinegro.

Los dos se dispusieron a desayunar. Se sentaron juntos a la mesa y casi no pronunciaron algo en todo el tiempo. Naruto tenía miedo de que Itachi pudiera molestarse por otro comentario de esos.

Terminaron y salieron de aquella casa habitada por la pareja. Minutos después de que se habían ido, llegó Sasuke hasta la entrada.

Sasuke miró fijamente por unos momentos aquella casa que pertenecía a su amado Kitsune. No sabía como atreverse a tocar la puerta. También sentía una gran emoción. Ninguno de los antiguos compañeros que había tenido en la academia de ninjas lo había visto aún, ni tampoco alguno de los maestros.

Por fin se decidió a tocar la puerta para reencontrarse con Naruto y al no recibir respuesta decidió mirar por la ventana. La ventana estaba abierta y optó por entrar. Al estar dentro se encontró con un sitio más ordenado que las veces en que había entrado hacía años cuando aún pertenecía al equipo 7. Todo esto le resultaba extraño.

-es demasiado extraño que este lugar este así de ordenado, algo a pasado aquí, acaso será que Naruto ya no vive aquí? no lo creo por que esta chamarra es muy parecida a la que el solía llevar siempre- dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que tomaba la chamarra que estaba sobre una silla.

**FLASH BACK**

-Sasuke, espero que puedas perdonar que tenga tanto desorden en mi casa, es que no me da tiempo para limpiarla-decía el rubio al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta para que su amigo entrara.

-siempre es lo mismo contigo, todas las veces que he venido ha sido lo mismo, pero no me importa, no tengo derecho a criticar tu forma de vivir- respondía el pelinegro.

-entonces, que te parece si jugamos algunos videojuegos, Sasuke?- decía el rubio animado.

-se supone que a eso vine…-dijo Sasuke tratando de ser sarcástico.

**Fin del FLASH BACK**

El pelinegro se dirigió hasta donde estaba la habitación de Naruto, ahí se encontró de nuevo con un sitio realmente ordenado. El pelinegro no podía evitar el asombro.

-quizá ya haya madurado y por eso ya ordena sus cosas- pensó el pelinegro.

En una mesa pequeña que se encontraba junto a la cama, había una fotografía reciente del rubio junto a una que era del equipo 7 cuando Sasuke aún pertenecía a el. También encontró la banda protectora que pertenecía a él mismo que Naruto había decidido guardar por estos tres años.

-así que te quedaste todo este tiempo con mi banda protectora…-dijo el pelinegro.

Pero al levantar la banda protectora también cayeron unos papeles que se encontraban en ese lugar debajo de ésta. Todos estos papeles se dispersaron por el piso y se inclinó para recogerlos. Pero al juntarlos se encontró con una fotografía que parecía ser reciente. En ella observó como estaban Naruto y su hermano Itachi abrazados en lo que parecía ser una especie de cita. Sintió unas grandes ganas de llorar combinados con un gran coraje.

Derramó algunas saladas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas sin evitara que mojara la fotografía. Además, en la foto estaba sobrescrito algo que decía "te amo, Itachi" y debajo esta una firma del rubio. Con esto le quedaba claro todo: Naruto e Itachi eran pareja. Lo habían sido desde hacía tiempo.

Sin más, Sasuke salió corriendo rápidamente de ahí apretando ambos puños.

Al estar fuera se dispuso a buscar a Naruto sin descansar.

-por que ese desgraciado tuvo que ser pareja de Naruto?! por que ese maldito infeliz siempre tiene que llegar a arrebatarme lo que es más importante para mi?! Por que tuvo que ser ese maldito desgraciado?! Por que?! Este es mi gran error por traicionar esta estúpida aldea?!- Sasuke muy molesto consigo mismo y por su mente cruzó ka idea de suicidarse por esto pero no podía, le faltaba mucho valor.

."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban Itachi y Naruto en aquel lugar que el pelinegro había prometido a su koibito. Era un precioso lugar en lo profundo del bosque que trajo un gran sentimiento el rubio.

-este es lugar al que quería traerte, quiero que sea un lugar secreto para los dos y quiero que sea un lugar especia…l- dijo el pelinegro y se acerca al rubio para unir sus labios con los de su koibito.

-si, este será un lugar especial para los dos, Itachi- dijo el ojiazul después de dejar de besar al pelinegro.

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en el césped.

-también quiero que en este mismo lugar y en este mismo momento me prometas que nunca me vas a dejar por nadie y mucho menos que me vas a ser infiel algún día, por que nunca haré eso contigo…-concluyó Itachi tomando una mano del rubio.

-…te lo prometo, no te voy a dejar ni te voy a engañar con alguien, me quedaré a tu lado…-dijo el ojiazul dudoso y en un susurro que lo delataba. Luego bajó un poco la mirada.

El pelinegro lo miró atentamente. Sabía que Naruto no lo quería tanto como a su hermano menor pero quería asegurarse de que lo tendría siempre consigo. Por esa razón procedió a insistirle. Lo miró tiernamente antes de hablar y habló después en tono suave.

-quiero que me des la seguridad de tu respuesta, Naruto, quiero que seas sincero en lo que dices…- el pelinegro notó un ligero sonrojo en su koibito.

-ya te dije que siempre estaré contigo, y lo que te digo es la verdad- después de esto y para compensar, Naruto se acercó lentamente de nuevo hacía Itachi y le besó en los labios delicadamente.

Se recostaron en aquel fino césped. El pelinegro cayó encima del rubio. Aún no habían separado sus bocas, el momento se notaba muy emotivo.

."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

Sasuke se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente por las calles de la aldea. Seguía en busca de Naruto. Hasta el momento ningún conocido suyo lo había visto, sin embargo se oía como la gente que transitaba también las calles murmuraba sobre el recién llegado. Todos en la aldea sabían sobre su traición pero tenían miedo de que realmente se hubiera vuelto invencible. Pero para el pelinegro no importaba en lo más mínimo lo que la gente comentara. Lo único que le importaba era encontrar al joven rubio.

-en donde se podrá encontrar? Quizá está en alguna casa de sus amigos o tal vez en la oficina de la hokage o puede estar en alguna misión. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, tal vez su nivel rebasa al de un chunin, también necesito encontrar a ese maldito de mi hermano!!- se decía a si mismo el pelinegro quien todavía no podía controlar su coraje.

Pronto corrió la noticia de que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea. Tsunade se encontraba revisando algunos papeles cuando recibió la gran noticia de parte de su ayudante Shizune quien le había dicho que era algo urgente antes de entrar.

-Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Me acaban de informar que…- dijo la mujer con voz agitada que se acortaba- me acaban de decir que Sasuke-san acaba de regresar a la aldea!!!!!!!- por fin pudo terminar de hablar.

-que es lo que dices? Acaba de regresar a la aldea?! En donde está?- preguntó con mucho asombro la rubia e inmediatamente se levanta de su lugar

-dijieron que se encuentra corriendo sin rumbo por toda la aldea, además me dijieron que está muy molesto pero no saben la razón, pero vino solo- dijo Shizune.

-en que condiciones se encuentra? Entonces cuáles serán sus intenciones?- preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

-dijieron que se le ve algo deteriorado físicamente pero que no presentar lesiones- contestó Shizune.

-entonces ordena de inmediato a que lo traigan aquí y ojalá que en verdad venga solo.

Tampoco tardaron en enterarse los demás ninjas que eran amigos de Naruto como Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, etc. Todos estos últimos fueron los encargados de llevar a Sasuke con la godaime. También fueron enviados otros ninjas más especializados para que no tuvieran problemas.

También Sakura e Ino se habían enterado y ambas se dispusieron a ir tras su amado pelinegro antes que los demás. Las dos chicas comenzaron a competir ente sí para llegar primero hasta donde estaba la oficina de la hokage. La emoción para ambas era muy grande pero para la pelirrosa era aún mayor. De tanta emoción no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una especie de opresión en el pecho.

Sakura quiso avisar de inmediato a Naruto pero no lo halló por ningún lado, la chica se sentía muy dichosa de que por fin después de tres años vería de nuevo al chico del que todavía tenía un sentimiento de amor.

-por que demonios no te encuentras en casa cuando sucede algo tan importante como esto, Naruto?- dijo la pelirrosa recelosa al mismo tiempo que cuelga la bocina de su teléfono. Acto seguido sale tan veloz como pudo.

-entonces él se encuentra aquí de nuevo! esto es como un sueño, no puedo creer que al fin haya regresado!- pensaba la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se encontraba buscando todavía a Naruto y de pronto se topa con los ninjas que pretendían llevarlo con la godaime.

-que es lo que quieren?- preguntó el pelinegro violentamente.

-queremos llevarte con Tsunade-sama por que ella nos dio ordenes de hacerlo- dijo Lee (que portaba su chaleco de chunin) seriamente al recién llegado. Los demás se encontraban rodeando a Sasuke.

-primero quiero saber en donde está Naruto!- exigió Sasuke.

-lo verás si vienes con nosotros, descuida, lo único que quiere hacer la godaime es hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido- dijo Shikamaru.

Pero Sasuke no contestó más por que en ese mismo instante se le nubló la visión y cayó desmayado al piso. Se encontraba muy débil desde hacía días debido a la mala alimentación que tenía, al exceso de entrenamiento y la falta de sueño por castigos de Orochimaru por que este lo sometía a golpizas de vez en cuando.

Los ninjas que estaban en ese lugar de inmediato lo levantaron y lo llevaron hasta el hospital. Mientras Sakura e Ino acaban de llegar. Al presenciar que Sasuke era llevado desmayado, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar horrorizarse. Las dos chicas también siguieron a los ninjas que llevaban a Sasuke. Lee lo llevaba en la espalda.

."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

Naruto e Itachi se encontraban llegando a su casa. Durante todo el día, el rubio había tenido un presentimiento sobre esto pero no había querido dar mucha importancia.

Entraron a la casa y después de encender las luces se dispusieron a comer algo. Itachi entró a preparar la cena (por que era el quien se ocupaba de esto normalmente). Mientras en la sala yacía el rubio quien estaba bastante pensativo. Se sentía extraño. Aún no se imaginaba nada de que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea.

-en que tanto piensas?- preguntó el pelinegro al ver de reojo a su koibito.

-no es nada, no se que es lo que me pasa- respondió el ojiazul tratando de ponerse alegre de nuevo. Pero no podía.

-te voy a preparar algo de ramen, te parece!- dijo el pelinegro susurrando suavemente al oído de Naruto.

-que bien! mi comida favorita!- dijo el rubio cambiando un poco su actitud por que la idea realmente le emocionaba.

."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

En el hospital, no muy lejos de ahí, Tsunade se encontraba atendiendo a Sasuke. Sakura la ayudaba por que ya había avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento de ninja médico. Fuera de ahí, en la sala de espera, estaba Kakashi, Iruka e Ino.

-tiene un desequilibrio alimenticio y además no ha dormido bien, por eso se desmayó, parece que no es algo grave lo que tiene, solo sufrió una fractura en el radio del brazo izquierdo, debió ser por la caída cuando se desmayó…aunque….- la rubia se puso muy seria por unos momentos.

-…aunque si presenta muchas heridas en su cuerpo, parecen además que son recientes- concluyó la chica pelirrosa.

-no parecen ser lesiones por entrenamiento, ni tampoco son heridas accidentales, parecen ser golpes que le dieron, no se si se trata de alguna pelea en la que se vio involucrado o…- dijo la godaime a su aprendiz.

-quiere decir que lo golpeaban?- preguntó la chica en tono alto y brusco.

-no lo dudo en que así sea, que más se puede esperar del infeliz de Orochimaru? Ya sabía que lo iba a utilizar solamente, eso era lo que me esperaba de él, pero no podemos asegurar nada en estos momentos, lo mejor será que esperemos a que despierte para cuestionarle sobre esto…- dijo la rubia seriamente de nuevo al mismo tiempo que seguía curando las lesiones del pelinegro. Colocaba unas vendas después.

-entonces…Sasuke-kun no obtuvo el poder infinito que le prometieron?- preguntó de nuevo la chica a su maestra.

-se ha vuelto más fuerte probablemente pero no invencible como el quería- respondió la godaime- tal vez se cansó de tantos malos tratos…-

."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

Eran cerca de las 9:30 de la noche, los dos chicos ya habían terminado su cena desde hacía rato. Se encontraban mirando la televisión, juntos. Itachi rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Naruto y le besó fugazmente en los labios. Los dos se encontraban muy callados. Mientras, el rubio seguía pensativo y también seguía teniendo ese extraño presentimiento de salir. De pronto sonó el timbre del teléfono que se encontraba a un lado del sofá. El rubio contestó de inmediato. Algo le decía que era muy importante esa llamada. El corazón le latía tan rápido como si galopara.

-diga!...- dijo el ojiazul con desesperación.

-por fin te encuentro! Te estuve buscando desde hace rato y te llamé por teléfono pero nadie contestó! Tengo algo que decirte! Es muy importante!- dijo la pelirrosa. El ojiazul había reconocido perfectamente la voz de la chica.

-que es lo que pasa, Sakura-chan!?- dijo el rubio impaciente.

-es que sucedió algo que…es muy dichoso saberlo! Pero mejor te lo diré hasta que vengas para que lo compruebes! Me voy por que Tsunade-sama me está llamando- dijo la pelirrosa justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar la bocina.

-a donde tengo que ir?- preguntó el rubio.

-tienes que venir al hospital, aquí estamos todos nosotros, ven pronto y ven tu solo!- dijo la pelirrosa y después colgó.

El rubio se quedó muy pensativo y emocionado. Estaba muy impaciente por ir a averiguar de qué se trataba, pero algo le dictaba que era sumamente importante para él. Podía percibirlo en la voz de Sakura. Se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-que sucede? A dónde vas?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-es que…Tsunade-bachan me ordenó que fuera inmediatamente y tengo que ir solo, regresaré pronto- respondió el ojiazul a su koibito.

-entonces no quiero que vallas a tardar…-dijo el pelinegro lanzando una mirada seductora.

El rubio salió rápido de su casa y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Aún no sabía la noticia pero sentía una gran emoción. Corría en medio de aquella brumosa oscuridad. Las calles estaban poco iluminadas. Pronto sintió fatiga por que de verdad que iba muy veloz, pero esto no le importó y por eso no se detuvo. Corrió hasta llegar al hospital y al entrar se encontró casi al instante con la pelirrosa. Ella le tomó ambas manos. Estaba llorosa y al fin se animó a hablar.

-que es lo que sucede?- preguntó el Kitsune.

-Sasuke-kun acaba de regresar a la aldea!- dijo la chica abrazando al rubio. Su voz se oía ronca por el llanto.

-que es lo que dices? Que Sasuke ha vuelto?! En donde está? A que hora regresó? Como está?- preguntó desesperadamente el rubio a la pelirrosa. Sentía unas increíbles ganas de llorar. Pero no pudo.

-quería avisarte pero no estabas, él está bien, se encuentra durmiendo. No sabemos cuando volvió. Quieres que te lleve a donde está?- dijo la chica tomando de la mano al rubio.

-claro que si! vamos!- dijo animoso el ojiazul. Ambos chicos se dirigieron hasta la habitación en donde estaba el pelinegro.

Al abrir aquella habitación, Naruto pudo observar como yacía dormido el pelinegro. Junto a el se encontraban Kakashi, Iruka e Ino. Pero Naruto nisiquiera se fijó en que estaban ellos, no los volteó a ver, lo único que le importaba era ver a Sasuke.

-que bueno que viniste, Naruto!- dijo Iruka.

-que sientes al ver de nuevo a Sasuke, Naruto?- dijo fríamente Kakashi aunque su intención no era la de intimidar al rubio.

-…no lo se…-dijo el rubio aún sin salir de su consternación.

-bueno, será mejor que salgamos todos, pero tú Naruto te puedes quedar un rato por que acabas de llegar- ordenó Tsunade. Todos salieron a excepción de Naruto. Una vez estando a solas, el rubio miró fijamente a Sasuke por unos momentos y luego se acercó hasta la cama en donde descansaba.

-por que tuviste que irte de aquí? si no te hubieras ido yo tal vez…te hubiera confesado mis sentimientos…y ahora no andaría con tu hermano…- dijo en tono bajito. En ese momento se acercó hasta rozar sus labios con el pelinegro. Estuvo a punto de besarlo, como tantas veces lo había deseado, pero al momento en que iba a hacerlo, escuchó como alguien entraba a la habitación. Era la godaime.

- Tsunade-bachan! Que es lo que tiene?!- preguntó el ojiazul con insistencia.

- no es algo grave, despreocúpate! Solo sufrió una pequeña fractura en el brazo izquierdo, no es algo para alarmarse, se curará en unas semanas…- dijo la rubia mujer.

-pero entonces por que está desmayado y lleno de heridas? Además como fue que obtuvo esa fractura? Por que se ve tan pálido y débil?...-preguntó el rubio.

-no sabemos por que está así de débil y herido, la fractura se la hizo cuando se desmayó justo cuando iban a traerlo los demás. Pero tiene un desequilibrio alimenticio y no ha dormido bien…- dijo Tsunade.

-…seguro que todo esto fue por culpa de ese maldito llamado Orochimaru, verdad?!- dijo molestó el rubio.

-si quieres puedo dejar que te quedes con el toda la noche…-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa pícara. Ella sabía lo importante que era para los dos y por eso quería que cuando Sasuke despertara fuera a Naruto el primero en ver.

-en serio puedo hacer eso?- dijo el ojiazul muy alegrado.

-por cierto…me dijieron que Sasuke llegó exigiendo verte a ti…- dijo la mujer. Tsunade salió de ahí dejándolos solos de nuevo. Estas palabras habían dejado a Naruto muy pensativo. Pero ahora se sentía muy feliz de que esa noche la pasaría a lado de la persona que más amaba.

Y ahora si se dispuso a robar un tierno y primer beso al pelinegro. Ahora si por fin lo lograría. Se inclinó un poco y le besó en los labios. Aunque hubiese deseado que aquel beso fuera cuando el pelinegro estuviera despierto, pero si hubiera estado despierto quizá no hubiera sido eso posible.

El rubio se acomodó en un pequeño sofá que estaba ahí para poder dormitar un poco. Aunque no podía conciliar el sueño por que quería contemplar al pelinegro la mayor parte del tiempo posible.

-es cierto! Tal vez Itachi se moleste por que no avisé que no iría a dormir. Bueno, le inventaré algo para que no se enfade. Lo que no se es que pasará después de que Sasuke se de cuenta de cómo se encuentran las circunstancias en esta aldea ahora que su hermano es mi pareja y que vive conmigo- pensó el rubio. Después por fin logró dormir un poco.

Ya era de día. El sol había salido desde hacía unas escasas horas y ahora se posaba justo de lado donde estaba la ventana. Entraron así unos cuantos rayos de sol que obligaron a despertar al ojiazul. Justo abrió sus azulados ojos cuando pudo notar una silueta que daba la impresión de que Sasuke se encontraba sentado mirándolo fijamente. El sol lo deslumbraba y no podía apreciarlo por que era verdad que el pelinegro se encontraba sentado mirándole. Y lo confirmó cuando éste le habló.

- Naruto! cuanto tiempo!- dijo el pelinegro lanzando una sonrisa que se comenzaba a dibujar en sus labios. Pero después su semblante cambió por completo por que frunció ambos ceños en señal de enfado.

-Sasuke! no sabes cuanto te extrañé!- el rubio se talló un momento los ojos y después se acercó y abrazó fuertemente a Sasuke.

El pelinegro dio un pequeño gemido de dolor debido a que la opresión le lastimaba un poco algunas heridas de la espalda y brazos. Pero no le importaba ese dolor por que podría disfrutar a cambio de ese cálido abrazo pese a que ahora sabía que no le servía estar tan cerca del rubio por que ahora el pertenecía a su hermano.

-yo también te necesité en todo este tiempo, Naruto, me hiciste falta, mucha falta!...-contestó el pelinegro. Aún no quería decirle que sabía lo de Itachi. Quería esperar la reacción de Naruto.

-creí que nunca volverías. Te busqué por muchos lados y por mucho tiempo, pero nunca te hallé, nunca averigüé nada sobre ti…Sasuke-baka!- dijo el rubio en una mezcla de llanto ahogado con alegría y con enfado fingido.

- Naruto, yo…tenía que decirte que…bueno, a decir verdad es algo que tengo guardado desde hace mucho tiempo y que no pude decirte antes de irme…- el pelinegro hablaba nervioso.

El rubio dejó de abrazar al pelinegro y se secó un poco las cristalinas lágrimas que salían. Las secó con una manga de su chamarra. Después escuchó con suma atención a lo que el pelinegro iba a decir no sin antes cuestionar de que se trataba.

-que es lo que quieres decir?- preguntó el ojiazul aunque él pensaba perfectamente de que se trataba y le causaba gran emoción.

-Naruto, yo…quería decirte que…te…- al pelinegro todavía le faltaba valor para confesarse ante Naruto. Solo le faltaba pronunciar una sola palabra que era muy importante. Ahora que lo tenía de frente le daba mucho temor. Pero no se rendiría por que ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo, además no quería quedarse con las ganas de decirle esto y no le importaba que Itachi y el fueran pareja ya.

-...Sasuke, yo…te…amo!...-dijo el rubio al fin. Sin decir más se acercaron lentamente.

Sus rostros comenzaron a encontrarse cada vez más de cerca hasta sentir como una ligera brisa de sus alientos chocaba contra sus caras mutuamente. Comenzaron a cerrar lentamente los ojos hasta sentir como sus bocas empezaban a rozarse hasta que finalmente se unían en un tierno beso. Comenzaron a abrazarse y a acariciarse la espalda. No querían separarse.

Después de tanto tiempo estaban juntos de nuevo y ahora lo estaban más que nunca por que gozaban de aquel beso con el que decían más que mil palabras sobre sus sentimientos.

Sin saberlo, Tsunade los observaba desde la puerta que se encontraba semiabierta. Ella se sentía feliz de presenciar aquel beso. Se alejó de ahí sin hacer ruido alguno.

Pero de pronto se separaron. El pelinegro se apartó bruscamente de Naruto. Había recordado sobre la relación que tenía con Itachi.

También Naruto sabía que no estaba bien hacer esto antes de pensar bien las cosas por que tenía que poner en orden sus sentimientos. Se había enamorado de Itachi desde hacía dos años y de pronto regresa Sasuke y se besa con él confesándole así que a él era a quien quería. De verdad que toda esta confusión era un verdadero problema. Por su mente surgió la pregunta "que hago ahora?!.

Pero en estos momentos no le importaba tal cosa, lo único que quería era estar cerca de Sasuke. Naruto se acercó de nuevo para besarlo nuevamente pero solo recibió el rechazó del pelinegro por que éste volteó el rostro hacía el otro lado.

-que es lo que sucede?- preguntó intrigado el ojiazul.

-no te hagas el inocente! Tu sabes bien que esto no está bien por que ahora andas con el infeliz de mi hermano y hasta vives con él!- dijo el pelinegro alzando la voz en un tono de enfado.

-que dices? Como sabes eso? Déjame explicarte las cosas!- dijo Naruto levantándose rápidamente de su lugar exaltado.

-yo…yo te quería y te perdí todo por irme lejos de ti y lo peor es que ahora con quien andas es con el desgraciado de Itachi! De seguro ya te anduviste revolcando con él verdad?!- dijo el pelinegro con sumo descaro aunque cada una de estas palabras le lastimaban a ambos.

El rubio no pudo evitarlo y no se resistió a lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara. Había lastimado mucho sus sentimientos.

-cállate! No tienes derecho a juzgar lo que hago! Si es cierto que ya he tenido relaciones con Itachi pero, cuando lo hice pensé en ti! Yo también te quería antes de que te fueras! El día en que batallamos para evitar que te fueras yo estuve a punto de confesártelo pero me faltó valor! Por eso es que guarde todo este tiempo con mucho cariño la banda protectora que me dejaste y también seguía guardando la esperanza de que algún día regresarías y esta vez si te diría lo que siento, por que te sigo queriendo tanto como en aquella ocasión!- dijo el rubio. Estaba muy exaltado.

Sasuke lo miraba atónito, no sabía que decir. Pero se apresuró a hablar. Se acariciaba su mejilla lastimada por el puñetazo que el rubio le había propinado.

-entonces por que diablos tenías que ser novio de mi hermano?! Por que diablos tuviste que acostarte con él?! Por que si dices que me querías tanto y que sabías que un día iba a regresar?!-Preguntó el pelinegro.

-lo hice por que…el comenzó a enamorarme y yo me sentía muy solo y frustrado por tu ausencia! Estaba harto de ver como los demás equipos estaban completos y me mandaban a misiones absurdas en donde yo estaba de más en otros equipos! Busqué en él un consuelo y además vi en él un enorme parecido físico contigo, aunque yo sabía que no era como tú pero era lo único con lo que podía conformarme y además con el tiempo… comencé a darme cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de él…-dijo el rubio que pasó de hablar con un tono alto y molesto a uno melancólico y bajo.

Sasuke lo seguía observando desconcertado. No sabía que responder a estas palabras. Aún se acariciaba su mejilla lastimada por el golpe. De todas formas continuaba molesto.

-no me compares con el canalla de mi hermano! Yo no soy como él y nunca seré como él. Si dices que lo hiciste por que en un principio veías en él mi imagen y que después te enamoraste de él por que demonios correspondiste al beso que nos acabamos de dar y por que fuiste tú quien me dijo que me amaba?!- gritó el pelinegro.

-por que te sigo queriendo! Te amo!- dijo el ojiazul. Aunque estaba muy confundido con la pregunta que el pelinegro acaba de hacer.

-dices que me amas…pero no entiendo por que también dices que lo quieres a él…no se por que ese estúpido de Itachi siempre tiene que ser el causante de mis desgracias!- dijo el pelinegro esta vez de una forma un poco más serena.

-yo…estoy muy confundido con todo esto…pero estoy seguro de que te amo!- dijo el rubio.

-no puedes estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez! Elige entre él y yo!- dijo el pelinegro nuevamente casi gritando.

-elegir?! No me pidas algo como eso tan repentinamente! Yo te amo pero no estoy seguro de lo que siento por Itachi! Se que necesito de ti, mi cuerpo necesita de ti! Pero no se como actuar ante todo esto!- dijo el rubio.

Después comenzó a sentir como el pelinegro le rodeaba con sus brazos para abrazarlo. Después con un abrazó lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo para así robarle de nuevo un apasionado beso. Se miraron fijamente al mismo tiempo que se relamían los labios después de separarse.

-y este beso no te hace pensar en cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos?- dijo el pelinegro en tono suave y mordisqueando una oreja del rubio.

-es que yo…-tartamudeo el ojiazul.

-dime…te gustaría que fuéramos amantes?- preguntó Sasuke en forma seductora.

-que dices?! Amantes?! Pero es que yo…- habló Naruto.

-a mi no importaría serlo por que quiero tenerte y no me importa lo que me cueste, por eso quiero saber si aceptarías serlo…- dijo el pelinegro muy ansioso de saber.

-es que…yo- dijo otra vez el rubio con frases entrecortadas.

-te amo y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte!- dijo el pelinegro. Comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio lo cual lo volvía loco.

-Sasuke…creo que después de todo, no me puedo resistir a tal propuesta, yo quiero que estés cerca de mi…si acepto ser tú amante?!- Naruto sabía que era una idea peligrosa. Ya de por sí lo era ser pareja de una persona de su mismo género y ahora ser amante de Sasuke era peor, pensaba. Pero no sabía que responder y no podía negarse.

-entonces de verdad te gustaría que eso fuéramos? Entonces pondré tenerte cuando yo quiera °pensando° aunque lo que me duele es que hayas sido alguna vez del infeliz de mi hermano y seguirás siendo su pareja pero eso me beneficia por que así le puedo causar un gran dolor al estúpido de Itachi-dijo el pelinegro.

-dejaré a Itachi pero no ahora, déjame que pueda encontrar el momento adecuado para que pueda dejarlo-dijo el rubio con muy poca seguridad.

-mientras yo seré tu amante…-el pelinegro seguía besándole el cuello. Esto comenzaba a inquietar al rubio. Sasuke se detuvo por unos momentos.

-oye, Naruto, podrías cerrar un momento la puerta…-dijo el pelinegro lanzando una seductora mirada.

El rubio cerró la puerta y luego se acercó hasta el pelinegro de nuevo. Sasuke lo atrajo a su cuerpo nuevamente tomándolo de la cintura y volvió a besarlo en los labios. Luego del apasionado beso, le besó el cuello de nuevo.

Luego comenzó a acariciarle su dorado cabello tiernamente y a mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba le acariciaba la espalda. Poco a poco, Naruto comenzó a sentir como el pelinegro le bajaba el cierre de la chamarra para quitársela. Ambos se estaban excitando con todo esto. Volvían a besarse apasionadamente. Después de que Naruto había sido despojado de su anaranjada chamarra, sentía como la mano derecha de Sasuke comenzaba a recorrer lentamente todo su torso hasta llegar a su pecho. Pero era una sensación muy placentera.

De un movimiento algo brusco, Naruto pudo sentir como el pelinegro lo obligaba a subir a la cama, aunque se escuchó un leve crujido por que probablemente era mucho peso con los dos sobre de ella. Pero esto no los detuvo.

-detente! Estamos…en el hospital…no es conveniente!- dijo el rubio con la voz entrecortada por el éxtasis.

-no me importa! Yo quiero poseerte en este mismo momento, no entiendes que estuve esperando mucho tiempo!- dijo el pelinegro volviendo a besar el cuello del rubio y al mismo tiempo que succionaba como si quisiera saciarse de su sangre.

La mano derecha de Sasuke (N/A: recuerden que la otra está fracturada) seguía explorando la piel desnuda que se encontraba bajo aquella camisa de Naruto. El calor corporal de sus cuerpos aumentaba segundo a segundo. Todo era evidente: estaban a punto de hacer el amor en el hospital!. Pero pronto empezó sentir como el pelinegro había cambiado de posición su mano por que ahora había bajado hasta entrar dentro de sus pantalones y de ahí entrar dentro de sus boxers y como comenzaba a acariciar su miembro estimulándolo a sentir una erección de la cual seguro vendría un derrame.

Por eso fue que Naruto se detuvo y alejó al pelinegro de él. Se puso su chamarra y habló.

-creo que no está bien que hagamos algo como eso en el hospital! No ves que alguien puede entrar y vernos!- exclamó el ojiazul. Aún no se recuperaba de recibir tal placer.

-no me importa! Yo quiero tenerte y no me importa que nos puedan ver, de hecho, eso me excita más…-dijo el pelinegro. Su voz se encontraba muy agitada y cuando hablaba se escuchaba como un ronroneo de gato. La respiración le costaba trabajo. Se acercó al rubio y nuevamente lo besó con gran pasión. Era como una especie de inercia que los llevaba a acariciarse de nuevo mutuamente.

Estuvieron a punto de hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora eran los dos quienes acariciaban sus miembros mutuamente. Parecía ser que la pasión había sido mayor y que esto había hecho que Naruto accediera a hacerlo. Se volvió a quitar la chamarra. Estaban a punto de quitarse también los pantalones cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Esto hizo que la pasión se desvaneciera y se alarmaron. Naruto se puso su chamarra de nuevo pero estaba despeinado al igual que Sasuke.

-quien?-dijo molesto el pelinegro. El rubio sentía como si el corazón fuera a salírsele.

-soy yo, Sakura, puedo pasar? He venido a visitarte!- dijo la chica que traía una canasta de frutas en una mano y una flor en otra.

-está bien, pasa…-dijo secamente el pelinegro y aún molesto por su interrupción. Además tenía que atender cierto asunto inconcluso.

La pelirrosa abrió la puerta y entró. Estaba sonriendo por que sentía mucha alegría de ver que su amado pelinegro estaba bien y de nuevo en la aldea. Colocó la pequeña canasta de frutas en una mesita cercana y la flor en un florero con agua que también ella había traído.

-por que estás así de fachoso y despeinado, Naruto?- preguntó la chica viendo al rubio. Esté estaba más nervioso que nunca.

-es que me quedé a dormir aquí, Tsunade-bachan me dio permiso y acabo de levantarme- dijo el rubio.

-bueno. Sasuke-kun que bueno que ya estés de regreso, te extrañamos mucho y yo…te necesité todo este tiempo!- dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que se acerca y abraza suavemente al pelinegro. También se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El abrazo no le había dolido pero si el beso por que había sido en la mejilla que había sido golpeada por Naruto con el puño hacía unos minutos. Dio un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-perdón, no me acordaba que estabas algo lastimado, Sasuke-kun. Y por que fue que volviste a la aldea?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-no quiero hablar de eso ahorita!, agradezco tu visita pero, podrías irte un momento, tengo que ir al baño (a arreglar su "pequeño" asunto, je)- dijo fríamente el pelinegro.

-puedo ayudarte a levantarte?- preguntó Sakura.

-no gracias, puedo levantarme solo, no tengo algo grave, solo que no me explico por que me fracturé el brazo…-habló el pelinegro.

-es que parece ser que te desmayaste y con la caída te fracturaste-contestó la chica.

El pelinegro se levantó de la cama y se metió en el sanitario para arreglar su asunto inconcluso. El rubio salió de la habitación para buscar algún baño en el cual también arreglar su asunto. Sakura se quedó en la habitación sentada en el sofá.

."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

Naruto regresó a su casa tan pronto como pudo. Antes de salir del hospital trató de arreglar su cabello lo más posible para que Itachi no se diera cuenta o sospechara algo.

Una vez que había llegado hasta ahí, entró a su vivienda y se encontró con Itachi esperándolo sentado en una silla. Lo miró un poco molesto.

-por que tardaste? No te dije que vinieras a dormir?!- dijo el pelinegro,

-es que Tsunade-bachan me tuvo ahí hasta muy tarde y después me dijo que era mejor que me quedara a dormir ahí con ella- dijo el ojiazul aunque se le oía que todo era una farsa.

-no lo creo, pudiste haber venido hasta aquí, no había peligro alguno para que vinieras, además podrías haber venido temprano al amanecer, pero te atreves a volver hasta esta hora!- Itachi estaba molesto. Luego se apaciguó.

-acaso no confías en mi? Yo te amo! No podría mentirte!- el rubio se acerca hasta su koibito y lo abraza. Después lo besó en los labios.

-entonces, espero que esto sea verdad, no quiero que te vallas de mi lado, ya me lo prometiste!- dijo el pelinegro después de separar sus labios de los de Naruto.

-está bien, ya te lo he prometido, no te dejaré, Itachi…- dijo el rubio.

°pensando° pero me siento muy confundido, no se si lo que estoy haciendo está bien. En todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que quiero a Itachi pero no puedo olvidar a Sasuke! por que diablos no puedo tomar una decisión sobre esto?! que es lo que tengo que hacer?!.

Sus bocas volvieron a fundirse en un tierno beso que después se volvió ardiente.

."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."."

Espero que les haya gustado (por fin lo terminé!) pero por que siempre me han de salir tan largos?! Llegará acaso el día en que escriba poco?! Y eso que lo iba a hacer más largo, pensaba poner más partes lemon, iba a poner lemon Itachi y Naruto pero ya no lo hice, iba a poner más lemon de Sasuke y Naruto pero me pareció algo extremo que hicieran eso en el hospital! Si, se que lo que escribo es una basura pero que se le puede hacer.

Lo malo es que ya conozco todo lo que está sucediendo en el manga de Naruto y desgraciadamente no es como lo que acabado de escribir (wa! Maldito Kishimoto!). Prometo darles una noticia del manga a cada una de las que mande un review, será una noticia especial para cada una, solo pregunten que es lo que está pasando con cada uno de los personajes y seguro que se desmayan de la impresión.

Bueno mi cabeza me da vueltas con tanto yaoi que tengo en la mente. Por favor manden review para que me dejen sus comentarios, halagos o lo que sea para que así este fic pueda mejorar. También espero no tardar con la actualización n.n. weno me despido y que se la pasen bien!

Viva el yaoi!

Dejen reviews!

Att. (La loca y pervertida) Kirai Yami Asakura ò.ó

Ja nee!


End file.
